This invention relates generally to the field of materials construction and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for forming a composite structure.
Composite structures are desirable in many industries for many applications. The aerospace industry, for example, uses composite structures extensively because, among other desirable attributes, composites have high strength-to-weight ratios. Because of the ever increasing use of composite structures throughout industry, manufacturers are continually searching for better and more economical ways of forming composite structures.
In the forming of composite structures many manufacturing steps are performed. One such step that is usually required is an elevated-temperature curing step. A composite structure is placed on a tool, which is normally the tool that was used to shape the composite structure, and then placed in an oven for a period of time. After the curing cycle the composite structure is removed from the tool. Most composite materials have a tendency to adhere to the tool, which may cause harm to the shape or surface of the composite structure when being removed. This is the reason release agents were developed. Before placing a composite structure on a tool, a release agent is applied to the tool surface to allow the composite structure to be easily removed from the tool after curing. This release agent needs to be reapplied to the tool before every curing cycle, which takes time. In addition, typical release agents are organic solvent-based, which emit pollution. Furthermore, some of the release agent transfers to the composite structure, which results in a time-consuming sanding step of the surface of the composite structure before painting.
The challenges in the field of forming composite materials continue to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new apparatus and method for forming a composite structure.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus and method for forming a composite structure is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed apparatuses and methods.
An apparatus for forming a composite structure is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a tool having a surface that is substantially covered by a primer and a coating. More specifically, the primer may be a powdered primer, and the coating may be a powdered fluorinated organic compound.
A method for forming a composite structure is disclosed. The method comprises four steps. Step one calls for applying a primer to a surface of a tool. Step two requires applying a coating to the primer. Step three calls for curing the primer and coating that are applied to the tool. The last step calls for forming the composite structure on the tool.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for forming a composite structure is disclosed. The method comprises six steps. Step one calls for cleaning a surface of a tool with an environmentally friendly solvent. Step two requires covering a peripheral portion of the surface with, for example, masking tape. The third step calls for applying a powdered primer to the uncovered portion of the surface. Step four calls for applying a powdered coating to the primer. Step five requires the curing of the primer and coating that are applied to the tool. The last step allows for forming the composite structure on the tool.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the elimination of having to apply a release agent each time a composite structure is cured. The powdered primer and powdered coating will result in a more durable tool that can be used for numerous curing cycles. This will save time and money.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that emissions from traditional release agents will be eliminated. The powdered primer and powdered coating are environmentally friendly, and will allow a manufacturer to meet tightening environmental regulations. This will also eliminate any permit and compliance issues associated with the current use of release agents.
An additional technical advantage of the present invention is that the number of times a composite structure has to be sanded before being painted will be substantially reduced. This will save time and money.